Sega Turismo 8 Music List
Country Masahiro Andoh - Moon Over The Castle Pastiche - Sonic Boom (Gran Turismo 8 Opening Theme) Pnau - Baby (Breakbot remix) (Gran Turismo 8 Loading Screens) Naofumi Hataya - Cosmic Eternity (Gran Turismo 8 Ending) The Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 Race/Replay BGM Alternative Band of Skulls - Patterns Eagles of Death Metal - I Want You So Hard (Boy's Bad News) Emika - Double Edge (GERM Remix) Friendly Fires - Hold On Fuck Buttons - The Lisbon Maru My Chemical Romance - Planetary (GO!) Queens of the Stone Age - The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret The Hives - Nasty Secretary Two Door Cinema Club - Undercover Martyn Whitey - Blah D&B DJ Fresh - Talk Box London Elektricity - Just One Second (Apex Remix) Sub Focus - Deep Space Sub Focus - Follow The Light Sub Focus - Rock It House Munk - Back Down (Cut Copy Jackmaster Remix) Electronica aM™aem - 0&7 Breakbot - Penelope Pitstop Calvin Harris - I'm Not Alone (Deadmau5 Remix) Camo & Krooked - Climax Gonno - Drive On Coins Gonno - Something Must Break Gonno - Two Carfuls Of Momentos Goose - Words (Jester Dub) Helsinki 78-82 - Cruising Herve - Blaze It (Reset! Remix) Jiro Vega - Aqua (Miles Dyson Remix) Kele - Tenderoni Lorn - Cherry Moon Noisia - Yellow Brick Rusko - You're On My Mind Baby Scuba - Latch Sunchase - Keyring The Chemical Brothers - Escape Velocity Vitalic - Poison Lips Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll (Little Vampire Remix) YO.C+B.U.S - Radiotire Metal Scorpions - The Sails of Charon Them Crooked Vultures - Scumbag Blues Rock aM™aem - A Useless Time aM™aem - Gloss Of Speed Daiki Kasho - 5OUL ON DISPLAY Daiki Kasho - Day To Live Daiki Kasho - Shadows of Our Past DASH - Cross Over DASH - Wingy Nittoku Inoue - Runabout Nittoku Inoue - Take Control Nittoku Inoue - Twist Plastiscines - Pas Avec Toi Pop Levi - Police Sign Sky Parade - I Should Be Coming Up (But I Keep Coming Down) The Fucking Eagles - Gentlemen's Blues The Heavy - No Time (Beats Mix) Manu/Slideshow BGM Bossanova Seigen Tokuzawa - Cecile Seigen Tokuzawa - Eve Seigen Tokuzawa - Fiorenzo Taroma Koshida - Apollo Taroma Koshida - East Avenue Taroma Koshida - Holiday Taroma Koshida - Sunday Taroma Koshida - Wind Navigator Yasuo Sakou - Cana do Brazil Yasuo Sakou - Obrigado! Obrigado! Yasuo Sakou - Wind from Rio Classic Antonín Dvořák - Symphony No.9 Op.95 "From The New World" Charles François Gounod - Ave Maria Claude Achille Debussy - Rêverie Éric Alfred Leslie Satie - Gnossienne No.1 Éric Alfred Leslie Satie - Gymnopédie No.1 Éric Alfred Leslie Satie - Le Piccadilly Franz Liszt - Grandes Études de Paganini, S.141 No.3 "La Campanella" Franz Liszt - Liebestraum No.1 "Hohe Liebe" Fréderic François Chopin - Étude In E Major Op.10 No.3 Frédéric François Chopin - Impromptu Op.66 "Fantaisie-Impromptu" Frédéric François Chopin - Nocturne Op.9 No.2 Frédéric François Chopin - Polonaise Op.40 No.1 "Military Polonaise" Frédéric François Chopin - Waltz In C-Sharp Minor Op.64 No.2 Frédéric François Chopin - Waltz In D Flat Major Op.64 No.1 "Minute Waltz" Gabriel Urbain Fauré - Pavane Op.50 Johann Sebastian Bach - "Air" On The G String Jules Émile Frédéric Massenet - Rousseau Meditation From Thais Ludwig van Beethoven - Piano Sonata No.8 In C Minor Op.13 "Pathétique" Ludwig van Beethoven - Piano Sonata No.17 In D Major Op.31-2 "Tempest" Maurice Ravel - Pavane Pour Une Infante Défunte Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker No.14 Pas de dex "Var.II Danse de la Fée-Dragée" Richard Georg Strauss - Fünf Klavierstücke Op.3 No.1 Andante Electronica AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - At Night AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Beautiful Area AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Cube AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Finale AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Green Park AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - New Age AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Parade AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - The First Person AKIHISA YAMAGUCH - Way Keiji Inai - A Point Of Departure Keiji Inai - Horizons in May Keiji Inai - In Transit Keiji Inai - Orange Boulevard Keiji Inai - Sunset Haze Keiji Inai - Twilight Moon Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - The Last Helping Jazz Daisuke Kawai - City Circuit Daisuke Kawai - Madeleine Daisuke Kawai - Mighty Engine Daisuke Kawai - Modena Daisuke Kawai - Park Side Cafe Daisuke Kawai - Sea Line Daisuke Kawai - So Tenderly Daisuke Kawai - South Swing Daisuke Kawai - Sunrise Ocean Daisuke Kawai - Weekend Daisuke Kawai - West 132st NORIHITO SUMITOMO - HOT STUFF NORIHITO SUMITOMO - PATH FINDER NORIHITO SUMITOMO - REMINISCENCE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SIDE OF YOU NORIHITO SUMITOMO - SOLITUDE NORIHITO SUMITOMO - THE ROAD TO SUCCESS NORIHITO SUMITOMO - TRACKS OF DREAM NORIHITO SUMITOMO - WINDS Mitsutoshi Satoh - Christmas Tree Mitsutoshi Satoh - Constructor's Blues Mitsutoshi Satoh - Flatout Mitsutoshi Satoh - Full Course Caution Mitsutoshi Satoh - Second Driver Ryo Sonoda - Smoker's Lament Satoshi Bando - Afterglow Satoshi Bando - Dark Line Satoshi Bando - Farewell Satoshi Bando - Mesmerium Satoshi Bando - Slow On The Uptake Satoshi Bando - Smooth Talking Satoshi Bando - Wave Train Satoshi Bando - When The Rains Come Taku Yabuki - 7 Days Reminiscence Taku Yabuki - Memorabilia Yudai Satoh - Are You Ready? Yudai Satoh - Current of The Times Yudai Satoh - Gently, The Moon Always Watches You Yudai Satoh - Get On!!! Yudai Satoh - Jolly Bounce Yudai Satoh - Night Birds Yudai Satoh - Rain and Lady's Heart Yudai Satoh - Strolling Yudai Satoh - The Power of GT Lounge Akimasa Yamada (Prismedia) - Lotus in Dam Annayamada - 4 CHORDS Annayamada - The Hat Flew Away by Wind Cargo - BLACKOUT Cargo - DRUMACT Cargo - GT-FORCE Cargo - PIANO-LOGIC Cargo - SEQUEL KEMMEI - Casino Drive KEMMEI - Come With Me KEMMEI - Dream World KEMMEI - Evening Haze KEMMEI - Feels So Good KEMMEI - Liberty KEMMEI - Like a Bird KEMMEI - Love & Peace KEMMEI - Mirage KEMMEI - Suite Dreams MAKOTO - After The Rain MAKOTO - Back 2U MAKOTO - Believe MAKOTO - Boogie Back MAKOTO - Journey To The One MAKOTO - On My Way MAKOTO - Places and Spaces MAKOTO - The Trip MAKOTO - Time is Changing MAKOTO - Winter Dreams Maki Mannami - My Favorite Wings Maki Mannami - Spin Your Own Wheels Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Route Sunday Mitsuharu Ura & Furani - Sun Seaker Noisever RAITO - Amazing Grace RAITO - Danny Boy Tyme. - A Slowly Day Tyme. - Calm Calm Tyme. - Let Me See Your Mind Yuto Takei - Cubic Luster Yuto Takei - Exponential Timeline Yuto Takei - Xth Avenue